


Breaking Old Barriers

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt est un idiot, Hurt/Comfort, Mais Yen l'aime quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Geralt est toujours habitué à gérer seul ses blessures, mais cacher ce genre de chose à Yennefer n'est pas une bonne idée.Cet OS appartient à ValmureEld, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Breaking Old Barriers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/gifts).
  * A translation of [Breaking Old Barriers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956798) by [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



« Geralt ? Mon amour tu es à la maison ?

Yennefer cherchait, les sourcils froncés. Geralt était parti pendant plusieurs jours pour un contrat, et elle avait passé ces jours-ci très occupée dans le vignoble si bien qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de s’inquiéter pour lui. Cependant, voir Ablette à nouveau dans son box excita Yennefer et elle se rua dans la maison, mais trouva uniquement la porte de leur chambre fermée à clef et Geralt introuvable dans la maison.

Elle était débout devant la porte de leur chambre maintenant, l’excitation laissant place à l’inquiétude lorsqu’elle entendit un grognement et un juron.

« Geralt ? » Demanda-t-elle en se penchant contre la porte avant d’essayer de l’ouvrir avec la poignée. Elle sentit une étincelle d’énervement venir remplacer son inquiétude lorsqu’elle comprit que la porte était verrouillée. « Geralt, ouvre la porte tout de suite. »

« Je ne suis pas Ciri, tu n’as pas à me réprimander. » Rétorqua-t-il, la voix étouffée par la porte et ses dents serrées.

« Tu mérites d’être réprimandé plus qu’elle ne l’a jamais été, Geralt, maintenant ouvre cette porte avant que je la fasse fondre.

\- … N’essaie même pas. »

Les yeux de Yennefer étincelèrent et elle agrippa la poignée fermement, la magie se glissant dans la serrure et cassant rapidement le mécanisme. L’odeur du métal chaud et du bois roussi imprégnèrent l’air et Yennefer essaya à nouveau d’ouvrir la porte.

La porte ne bougea pas.

« Geralt », craqua-t-elle, « je sais que tu bloques la porte. Laisse. Moi. Entrer. 

\- … Non.

\- Tu es en train de me tester Sorceleur.

\- Et je ferai en sorte que ce soit pire si je lâche.

\- Tu es blessé, je peux l’entendre. Laisse moi entrer comme ça je peux t’aider. À moins que tu préfères te vider de ton sang et mourir dans la solitude.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, ce n’est pas si grave que ça, dit-il la voix presque grognonne. Je n’avais juste pas envie que tu vois ça et que tu pètes un plomb.

\- Oh et t’enfermer dans notre chambre et m’éloigner te semblait être une solution logique à ce problème ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en donnant un autre coup dans la porte qui fut si fort qu’elle s’ouvrit pour se claquer.

« Tu étais censée être dehors jusqu’à ce que je règle ça !

\- Geralt tu es un imbécile, et c’est mon dernier avertissement. Lâche la porte.

\- Laisse moi régler ça Yen. »

L’expression de Yennefer se fit plus déterminée et elle repoussa la porte, poussant si fort que cela fit bouger la prise de Geralt et la fit presque perdre l’équilibre. Elle s’en remit vite et pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle Geralt était debout rigidement, le sang dégoulinant le long de son armure.

Trois flèches étaient déjà sur le sol et quatre autres le perforèrent – une dans son flanc, deux derrière son épaule droite et une plantée au milieu à gauche de son ventre -. Il était pantois, en sueur et couvert de sang et de saletés.

« Je t’avais dit que je pouvais gérer ça. » Grogna-t-il tout en tirant la flèche plantée dans son flanc et la balançant au sol avec dégoût. Yennefer attrapa son poignet et lui lança un regard énervé, son comportement changea.

« Et pourquoi as-tu insisté pour faire ça tout seul ? » Demanda-t-elle en s’avançant à grands pas vers lui, une main posée sur son bras dès qu’elle put la poser. « Tu as deux flèches plantées dans ton _dos_ , espèce d’idiot. Comment voudrais-tu les retirer sans arracher une bonne partie de tissus avec ? 

\- Elles sont juste plantées dans mon armure, principalement. » Se défendit Geralt, sa voix toujours grognante à cause de la douleur. « C’est juste celle dans mon ventre qui m’inquiète.», admit-il en baissant le regard pour observer sa blessure. Elle se déplaçait d’une manière inquiétante à chaque respiration et la sueur fraîche dessinant des traces dans la saleté de son visage était due à la douleur.

« Tu devrais être inquiet », dit Yennefer, la voix ferme à cause de l’agacement tandis qu’elle vérifiait la théorie de Geralt sur ses flèches plantées dans le dos avec la magie en les tirant simultanément. Geralt eut le souffle coupé et tomba sur un genou, ses yeux roulants tandis que la flèche dans son ventre bougeait dangereusement. Yennefer l’attrapa rapidement puis lui mit plusieurs claques pour le ramener sur terre.

« Non. _Non_. Sorceleur, tu _n’as pas_ la permission de t’évanouir. »

Geralt avala sa salive plusieurs fois, comme s’il essayait de ne pas vomir et son regard fut vide pendant un moment mais ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de la sorcière et il put se relever.

Il était au-delà d’être blême.

« Allonge-toi sur le lit avant que tu rendes ça pire.» Dit Yennefer tout en l’aidant même si elle avait plutôt envie de l’étrangler. Geralt ne protesta pas cette fois-ci. Il semblait que toute son énergie était focalisée sur sa respiration.

Il exhala lourdement à cause de la douleur alors qu’il se couchait, ses doigts s’agrippant presque comme des griffes près de sa blessure. Yennefer attrapa sa main avec plus de calme que ce qu’elle imaginait, la bougeant pour qu’elle puisse presser tes doigts jaillissant de magie sur la blessure et évaluer les dégâts.

« Alors, la bonne nouvelle c’est que ça n’a pas perforé ton intestin donc les risques d’infection sont bas. » Reporta-t-elle après un moment, poussant ses mains et les serrant afin qu’elles cessent de vouloir trembler.

« Retire la ? » Grogna Geralt, les doigts agrippés sur les draps.

« Oui, on ne risque rien en l’enlevant mais - »

Geralt n’attendit pas la suite. Il attrapa la flèche et la tira.

Son cri de douleur fut si fort qu’il alarma un des employés qui se rendit devant la porte de la chambre, mais Yennefer la chassa rapidement, irritée à cause de Geralt et énervée contre tout ceux qui voulaient interférer entre elle et lui lorsqu’elle le soignait.

« J’espère que tu es satisfait. » Dit sèchement Yennefer, travaillant jusqu’à maintenant à le libérer de son armure. « Tu aurais eu beaucoup moins mal si tu m’avais parlé en premier. 

\- Je ne savais pas où tu étais et j’avais envie de gérer ça seul. » Se défendit faiblement Geralt à cause de la flèche qu’il venait d’arracher.

« Tu n’es plus un chasseur solitaire », dit-elle vraiment agacée, lui enlevant son armure pour qu’elle puisse nettoyer son sang et inspecter la blessure. « Il n’y a pas de raison que tu fasses ce genre d’idioties. »

Elle claqua la langue, secouant la tête à la vue de la blessure. Il siffla et se tendit, plongeant la tête dans le lit tandis qu’elle inspectait les contours.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir avant de presser la paume de sa main sur la blessure et souder la blessure pour la refermer. Il glapit, sa vision se détériorant un peu avant que la douleur s’évanouisse assez pour qu’il puisse penser à nouveau.

Il poussa un juron et soupira, fermant les yeux alors que son torse se soulevait pendant qu’elle essuyait sa blessure avec un chiffon mouillé.

« J’aurai pu être plus douce, souviens-toi de ça. » dit-elle froidement en prenant dans la garde-robe de nouveaux vêtement pour lui. Elle les jeta sur lui et quitta la chambre en trombe, le laissant s’asseoir avec précaution et inspecter les dommages.

Ce fut des heures plus tard qu’il fut propre et habillé, il réussit à manger un peu son dîner mais il fut trop fatigué pour partir à la recherche de Yennefer. Elle n’était toujours pas revenue à la maison et il avait mal et était fatigué donc il rampa jusque dans leur lit et s’endormit sur le ventre, étreignant un coussin.

Il fut réveillé quelques temps plus tard par un doux toucher sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je sais que ce n’était pas un contrat. » Dit-elle doucement, une magie chaude se déplaçant de ses doigts au dos de son amant. Les Noyeurs n’utilisent pas des flèches de bandits. »

Il soupira puis grogna lorsqu’elle creusa dans un nœud en dessous de son épaule, travaillant autour de la zone sur laquelle se formaient des bleus à cause des flèches.

« Des chevaliers ont demandé de l’aide, j’ai quand même été payé. Les monstres sont des montres. » Dit-il dans un murmure endormi, s’agrippant à l’oreiller et enfonçant sa tête tandis qu’elle creusait plus profondément avant de radoucir ses gestes. Un battement frais accompagna le sang se ruant dans son épaule et lorsque la douleur commença à s’atténuer il put sentir la raideur dans son épaule partir.

« Je m’en fiche de ce que tu fais Geralt », dit-elle d’une manière fatiguée, ses mains parcourant son dos, massant entre chacune de ses vertèbres. « Par contre je ne me fiche pas du fait qui tu essaies toujours de me cacher des choses. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop et la flèche dans ton estomac aurait pu être fatale si tu avais essayé de t’en occuper seul. Je sais que tu as été entraîné dès ton plus jeune âge à accepter de périr d’une mort cruelle mais Geralt ? - Elle fit une pause, ses mains chaudes entre ses épaules, jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre un œil fatigué et la regarde - Je n’accepterai plus cette manière de penser. Tu dois faire tout ce que tu peux pour devenir vieux et sénile à mes côtés, tu me comprends ? Il n’y aura plus ce genre de chose. »

Geralt poussa un long soupir et acquiesça, replongeant sa tête en ronronnant tandis qu’elle caressait le bas de son cou et sa nuque.

« Désolé, les vieilles habitudes sont plus dures à oublier que ce que je pensais, ça n’arrivera plus. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur sa tête.

« Tu as intérêt. »

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!   
> J'espère que ça vous a plu !   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou même un commentaire!   
> À bientôt,   
> Kinaï


End file.
